


how to yo mama someone

by evilsoda



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsoda/pseuds/evilsoda
Summary: waga baba bobo <3
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	how to yo mama someone

so what u need to do to yo mama someone is:  
  
say "hey i have a question"  
  
if they ask what it is, you have to say "yo mama, get yo mama'ed"  
  
congratulations you just yo mamaed someone  
  
ALSO IF YOU READ THIS YOU HAVE GOTTEN YO MAMA'ED LMAO


End file.
